


First

by Eris_historia



Category: The Course of Honour - Avoliot (Original Work)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_historia/pseuds/Eris_historia
Summary: Kiem and Jainan's first time, after they crash.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Jainan couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Couldn't form coherent thoughts. All he could do was gasp, moan, and writhe as Kiem's hand's wandered over his body, drawing out sounds from him that he didn't know he could make.As Kiem's hands undid Jainan's trousers and slipped under Jainan's underwear to rub his hard length, Jainan finally found his voice, at least enough to gasp out a single word.

 

“ _Kiem!_ ”

 

Kiem halted all of his movements immediately and sat back on his heels as he heard Jainan's exclamation. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” he asked in a rush.

 

Kiem's question penetrated through the fog that was surrounding Jainan's brain, and he struggled to work up the ability to use his voice to speak. 

 

“What are you talking about? Why did you stop?” Jainan asked. He was confused as to why Kiem had stopped his ministrations.  _He_ certainly hadn't told Kiem to stop.

 

“Are you alright? You said my name like you were in pain,” Kiem responded. His eyes were roaming along Jainan's face, as though they were searching for something among his features.

 

“Of course I'm alright!” Jainan exclaimed. His hands scrabbled to regain their position on Kiem's shoulders that they were in before Kiem had halted their activities. He was finally able to grab hold of the fabric of Kiem's shirt and pulled him back down to him.

 

“Oh. Okay. That's good then,” Kiem said as he began to kiss down the other man's neck again. 

 

“Mmm,” was all that Jainan responded. He tilted his head up, exposing more of his neck to Kiem. Kiem's hands found the bottom of Jainan's shirt and pulled it up and over Jainan's head. Throwing the shirt to the side, he lowered his head to kiss down Jainan's chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. As he swirled his tongue around the right one, Jainan let out another gasp that turned into a low moan as Kiem's hands found his length again.

 

As Kiem's hand moved up and down him, Jainan shoved his own hands up the back of Kiem's shirt, stroking and caressing his back. Kiem lifted his head up from Jainan's chest, and Jainan took advantage of the moment to pull Kiem's shirt off. Kiem took advantage of their new position to shove Jainan's trousers down his legs, along with his underwear. Jainan tried to help him out with this endeavor, lifting his hips and kicking his lower legs in order to get them off faster.

 

“Yours too,” Jainan managed to get out. Kiem looked surprised at Jainan's boldness, but quickly recovered and shoved his own trousers down his legs, throwing them to the side, most likely in the same place as Jainan's shirt. He was so on edge, that he feared that one touch from Jainan would set him off. However, he still wanted to make this good for Jainan, so he willed himself to calm down, which, given his normal lack of self-control, was impressive all on its own.

 

“Tell me what you want. Please. I want to make this good for you,” Kiem said, breathily. He didn't know how much longer he could remain on a hair-trigger, but he still wanted Jainan to feel pleasure. At those words though, he saw the curtains come back down over Jainan's eyes and the other man began to retreat into himself.

 

“I- I don't know. I want anything. Everything.” Jainan knew that Kiem had no idea how much those words had cost him to say. However, in this moment, at least, he thought he could be honest with the young prince. 

 

Kiem nodded once, as if to reassure himself, and leaned down to take Jainan's length into his mouth. Jainan's back immediately arched up, he threw his head back, and he let out a strangled sound that reached right into Kiem. Kiem swirled his tongue around the head of Jainan's hardness, alternating sucking and licking. 

 

The sensations were too much for Jainan. He didn't know what way was up. Where he was. What he was supposed to be doing. All that mattered was the sensation focused in his groin. He managed to open his eyes, even though he hadn't any idea of when he had closed them. The sight that greeted him almost had him coming right then and there. 

 

Kiem's eyes were looking up at Jainan, so full of lust that Jainan couldn't believe that it was for him. His cheeks hollowed every time that he sucked, and he had a redness that was spread across his face, which was due to either lust or exertion, Jainan wasn't sure.

 

As Kiem continued to work Jainan, Jainan could feel his orgasm beginning to build. He felt the tell-tale tingle that he hadn't felt in so long begin to make its way up from his toes, pooling in his groin. He wasn't going to last. He knew it. It was going to be over soon. Too soon. Kiem was going to be upset with Jainan, and Jainan wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He couldn't hold back. He was so close. He was going to-

 

“Ahhh!” Jainan came with a sudden cry that turned into a long, low groan at the end. The forcefulness of his orgasm took him by surprise, even though it really shouldn't have. It had, after all, been a long time since he had experienced the sensation while awake. Kiem continued to suck and lick at him, milking every last drop out of him. 

 

Just as Jainan was beginning to feel oversensitive, Kiem let his softened member slip from his mouth. Jainan still lay back, panting hard, as he tried to come down from the wonderful high that he had just experienced. As Kiem moved back up Jainan's body, Jainan was reminded that Kiem had yet to feel pleasure yet. 

 

Kiem took Jainan's mouth in a hot, searing kiss that had Jainan feeling light-headed from its forcefulness. He could taste himself on Kiem's tongue and the reminder of the pleasure that he had just experienced allowed him to convince himself to move his hand down Kiem's body. 

 

He took Kiem's length in hand and began to pump up and down, smearing the liquid that had pooled at the tip down the entire shaft. As the friction grew less, thanks to said liquid, Kiem tore his lips away from Jainan's and closed his eyes, breathing hard in Jainan's ear. His breath hitched as Jainan twisted slightly on the upstroke, and he let out a low groan, stopping himself abruptly, as though he were afraid to make too much noise. 

 

Jainan felt Kiem's length grow fuller and harden more completely seconds before a sticky wetness exploded over his hand. He continued to pump through Kiem's orgasm, drawing high-pitched little sounds from the other man. When these sounds took on a slightly more pained edge, he let go of Kiem, and discreetly wiped his hand on the blanket under him. 

 

As Kiem's breathing returned to normal, he reached his head up and gave Jainan a small peck on the lips, as though saying, “Thank you”. Kiem managed to grab hold of the edge of the blanket under them and pulled it up over the two other them, maneuvering Jainan around so that he could curl around him, Jainan's back to his front, his arm around Jainan's middle. 

 

As the two lay there, both their breaths began to sync with one another's, and they fell asleep like that. Wrapped together, waiting for the morning to come and disrupt their perfect tranquility.

 


End file.
